What Could Have Been
by jemapellepotterhead
Summary: Draco and Hermione have come back to Hogwarts to redo their 7th year, and are disgusted to find out that the other has done the same. Slowly, they become friends, but will their friendship blossom into something more? Only one way to find out! A tale of love, of lies, of war and finding your soulmate...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sighed happily. She was back, back to her true home - Hogwarts. She breathed in deeply, the crisp scent of springtime wafting through the air. She was glad to have come back for her final year of schooling. Harry and Ron had decided against the idea, but Hermione wanted to get a proper education. And besides, she would be with Ginny and Luna, so it wasn't like she was going through it alone. She stood in the fresh air for several minutes, then walked towards the great stone entry and went inside.

The welcoming feast was spectacular. Mounds of roast ham, pork and beef were piled on shining gold platters, rows of fresh salads and vegetables were laid on crystal trays and the desserts - they were indescribable. Hermione glanced at the ceiling. It was a deep purple, speckled with tiny glittering silver dots. She looked up and down the table. Happy, smiling faces were what she saw. This was possibly one of the happiest moments of her life. Then she saw something, or rather someone, that made her want to scream with rage. It was Draco Malfoy.

'Granger, what are you doing back here!?' He sneered. Hermione just sighed. All good things must come to an end, after all. 'Same as you, Malfoy. Learning,' she replied calmly. Malfoy just glared at her for a few moments, then his expression changed to one of pondering. 'Care to leave? This isn't your area, you know,' Hermione stated plainly. Malfoy just glared at her again, then walked away. 'If I knew he was coming back, I wouldn't have come in the first place,' Hermione said angrily. 'C'mon, Hermione, we both know you love Hogwarts more than anything,' said Ginny. 'And besides, who else would I have to get through each day with? Apart from Luna, of course.' Hermione nodded absently. She was too busy thinking to take in Ginny's words.

The rest of the night Hermione spent planning out her daily routine. The Gryffindors had received their timetables from Professor McGonagall and Hermione was extremely disappointed to find out that Draco Malfoy was in nearly ALL of her classes. 'Oh well,' she thought miserably. 'At least I have Ginny.' And, with that, she packed up her things, had a shower, brushed her teeth, got into her silk pyjamas and was about to go to bed when she thought 'New era, new beginnings.' She then decided to try a spell on her constantly unmanageable hair to smooth it out - she couldn't bear another year's worth of taunting a from the evil Slytherins. Hermione climbed into bed, feeling slightly happier than before, and eventually dozed off, dreaming of essays...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke suddenly. She looked around, the dazzling brightness of the morning sun hurting her eyes. She laid in bed for a few moments, then, remembering that she had school, jumped up and got ready instantly.

Hermione slowly made her way down to breakfast. She wanted to make sure that she completed ALL of her Head Girl duties before breakfast. At last, she arrived in the Great Hall. Heads turned as she walked in gracefully and sat down at the Gryffindor table. 'Hermione - your hair!' Ginny exclaimed. 'Oh no, what's wrong with it!?' Hermione gasped. She had forgotten about the spell used the night before. 'Nothing - it's perfect!' Ginny said in admiration. Then, a blond-haired someone walked past the Gryffindor table. Draco Malfoy turned to insult Hermione about her ghastly hair, but instead stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long, shiny brown hair that fell in lazy curls down to her waist; she had perfect skin, not one blemish. But it was her eyes that captured him. Her eyes were large and thoughtful; they were a unique chestnut colour. She had long, golden lashes that curled upwards. She was the most stunning person he had ever laid eyes on. He didn't understand how he had ever noticed before.

'Malfoy? Quit staring at me like I'm Pansy Parkinson, it's kinda creepy.' But Draco kept on staring. He simply could not take his eyes off the beautiful creature in front of him. 'Ok, you're really creeping me out. I'm leaving,' Hermione said. Draco just kept on looking at her, stunned, until she turned a corner and was no longer visible.

'What was that about?' Blaise Zabini said questioningly to Draco. 'Did you see her? Did you see Granger?' Draco stuttered. 'Yeah, but I didn't really look at her properly. Why, was there something on her face?' 'No,' Draco said simply. 'She just looked... Perfect.' 'Since when do you, of all people, go around calling Mudbloods perfect?' Blaise asked. 'You're right,' Draco replied, shaking his head. 'It was just a one-off. How could I disgrace the name of Malfoy in such a way!?' And with that, he stalked off to class, Blaise trailing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

'Ugh. Potions.' Ginny said, as they walked towards their next class. 'What?! That's one of our most important lessons! How could you hate it?' Hermione yelped. 'Jeez, Hermione, trust you to love every lesson we ever have,' Ginny laughed. Hermione was still worried, though. They spent the rest of the short journey in silence. Hermione was thinking. Why had Malfoy done that? He had just stood there and stared at her, as though she was some sort of wild animal. She brushed these thoughts away impatiently, thinking, 'It doesn't matter anyway. I hate him! He called me a Mudblood.'

'Now, today we will beginning our task for the term. We will be making a rather difficult potion, which has only been discovered quite recently - The Wolfsbane Potion!' Professor Slughorn said, glancing around expectantly. 'You will be partnered with a randomly selected member of the class. This potion is very precise and takes one full month to brew, so it's best if you put your - ah - differences aside and concentrate.' Hermione waited anxiously for her name to be called. Then - 'Hermione Granger, your partner is - Neville Longbottom!' Hermione smiled. She liked Neville, even if he was terrible at Potions.

Neville and Hermione were just about to begin reading when - BANG! A sound like a gunshot whipped through the air, breaking the silence and causing heads to turn. 'Zabini! Malfoy! What is this nonsense! You are not in Advanced Potions for nothing, and I expect more maturity from both of you!' Slughorn yelled. 'Setting off a firework in a classroom is extremely hazardous and you're both lucky you weren't injured! I will be splitting up this misbehaving pair instantly. Longbottom, you're now to work with Zabini. Hermione - I'm sorry, but you're left with this idiot,' Slughorn said, pushing Malfoy roughly towards her. Hermione groaned. 'Not you!' 'Yes me, Granger. Get over the fact that I'm with you and just let's get this over and done with!' Malfoy said angrily. 'No. I will NOT get over the fact that I have to work with the Death Eater who called me a Mudblood and made every single day of my life miserable!'


End file.
